neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
A.W.E. Striker
The A.W.E. Striker is a fictional vehicle from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. Toys The A.W.E. Striker (All-Weather Environment) was first released in 1985, packaged with the action figure Crankcase. It featured a removable engine, a 10 round 70mm launcher for projectiles, off-road tires and springing 4WD suspension. Although the release of this toy pre-dates it, it is quite similar to the M1040/41 Fast Attack Vehicle. In 1992, the cannon was replaced by a water-firing gun, and the vehicle was recast as the "Eco-Striker", as part of the Eco-Warriors line. The 2001 release came with the Pathfinder figure, and the 2003 release was a Toys "R" Us exclusive, which came with the Dial Tone figure, and featured "Sound Attack" technology. Two versions were released in 2008, the first version again with Crankcase,2008 information and the second with Leatherneck as a driver.2008 information The toy's filecard establishes there is an entire fleet of A.W.E. Strikers, the 2008 one is modified for desert combat.A.W.E. Striker Filecard The A.W.E. Striker was released again in 2010 as part of the "Pursuit of Cobra" line, with the driver Night Fox.2010 information Stargate In 1995, the toy was released as part of a tie-in for the Stargate merchandise line. It was renamed the "All Terrain Cruiser".Stargate information Comics Marvel Comics The A.W.E. Striker debuts in issue #44 of the Marvel Comics series. Crankcase is driving it as part of his first training mission. The entire group of Joes is kidnapped by Cobra. Their ammunition is taken. Crankcase, with Bazooka in the passenger seat, puts the vehicle through its paces while trying to survive."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #44 (February 1986) The vehicle is later almost crushed by the space shuttle "USS Defiant"."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #64 (October 1987) Crankcase is rescued from a burning A.W.E. Striker in the first Cobra Island civil war."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #75 The vehicle is featured in issue 10 of the Marvel Comics 'Special Missions' series. It is used by Roadblock and Chuckles."Special Missions" #10 (April 1988) Action Force The vehicle makes several appearances in the U.K. Action Force continuity. The heroes take an A.W.E. Striker to Casablanca, Morocco, where it promptly loses all four tires to thieves."Action Force" #10 (May 19, 1987) The vehicle has a cameo in #23, as Alpine drives a team of soldiers to a hostage situation."Action Force" #23 (August 8, 1987) In a confrontation with Megatron, an A.W.E. Striker is destroyed when the evil robot throws a MBT Mauler at it."Action Force" #26 (August 29, 1987) It is prominently featured in issue #33 and 34. First, Bazooka is testing the possibility of installing a high-tech laser weapon on the Striker. Buzzer and Ripper steal the weapon. Bazooka uses the Striker to literally chase them through the 'Caulder Shopping Precinct'. It was early Sunday so the only thing the Striker damaged was product."Action Force" #34 (October 24, 1987) Cartoon In 'Cobra Claws Are Coming To Town', it is emphasized that A.W.E. Strikers, among other Joe vehicles, are well recognized by the public as belonging to G.I. Joe. A.W.E. Strikers are featured in an alternate reality in the episode 'Worlds Without End Part 1'. Video game The first Action Force computer game features an A.W.E. Striker. References External links * A.W.E. Striker at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional vehicles Category:G.I. Joe vehicles